


Soldier Johnlock

by cavedwellingfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, soldier John, submissive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedwellingfangirl/pseuds/cavedwellingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Johnlock

John stood nervously in the bedroom. He looked in the mirror as he finished putting on his uniform. He hadn’t been sure of anything before and he still wasn’t even positive that he was right but he was pretty damn sure that Sherlock liked him too. There had been moments when John had suspected that Sherlock had feelings for him. The first day they met for instance. Sherlock didn’t seem like one who tried to impress anyone and yet when John had walked into 221 B that first day, Sherlock had made a slight attempt to tidy up. There was of course the day they had been called in by the queen and Sherlock had been in just a sheet. John had asked Sherlock if he was wearing any pants and Sherlock had said no, his hand moving towards his cock as if he was trying to hide from John. Granted one of the bigger things had been when Sherlock said every girl loves a soldier instead of every girl loves a sailor but John had never been positive. Bloody hell, he still wasn’t positive. He didn’t understand how it was that Sherlock worked. The only thing John knew was that it had been a while since he had felt this way for anyone.

“Sherlock,” John called out, trying to hide the nerves that were burning through his body. No response came from Sherlock. “I guess I’ll have to head over there,” John muttered under his breath his nerves picking up as he marched out towards the living room. And then he saw the reason for the lack of response. There was Sherlock alright but he was laid out on the couch, in his mind palace although John couldn’t see why since there was no case. Before John could say anything about it though, Sherlock spoke.

“John, I have reason to believe that you are currently wearing your uniform which is why I’m going to keep my eyes closed.”

“How did you,” John began but Sherlock cut him off.

“You were in the room for ten minutes which is longer than it ever takes you to change and less time then what you normally take when you masturbate,” Sherlock began making John blush. “Not only that but there was a lot of moving around in your closet meaning that you were looking for something that you don’t wear often and is buried somewhere in the back of your closet. Aside from that your footfalls were distinctly those of when you wear the shoes issued to you by the military. Now seeing as how there is no major event today and no particular military event either, I figured you’d finally picked up the clues I had been leaving you of my interest in being with you. However, before I see you and I change into who I am, you must know. I do not partake in regular sex.”

John’s brain pulsed overtime with the overflow of new information that Sherlock had dropped on him. But one thing was sticking out in John’s mind, “What kind of sex do you partake in?” 

“BDSM. I know that you in particular are more of a vanilla sex type of person. Now I’m willing to teach you and to work with you but I would need your signed consent. The papers are on the table, you have to decide however what you are against and what you are okay with me doing to you. The other thing is, you would have to be my submissive since I am a dominant person.

John took in a deep breath. He knew Sherlock figured out a lot of things and that he was a truly smart guy but he still never expected him to be a BDSM type of man. He went and looked over the paperwork. Bloody hell. Sherlock was not lying. John turned and looked at Sherlock who still hadn’t moved though his pale skin was clearly flushed. “And what if I’m open to try anything at least once and then decide?” John asked. That brought out a reaction in Sherlock who visibly twitched and opened his eyes wide.

John felt glued in place as Sherlock’s eyes slowly ran over him intently, taking in every curve and arch of John’s body in the military uniform being a typical soldier. “Sign first,” Sherlock barely managed to rasp out.

The words went straight to John’s cock and he felt it begin to harden slightly as he bent over to sign. As soon as he put the pen down he felt Sherlock’s mouth tracing lines down John’s throat. Sherlock placed his body flush against John and forcefully gripped his cock.

“I’m in charge of you, John, understood? You will do as I say, speak when I say you can, and obey without question. Nod your head if you understand me.” Sherlock’s voice was powerful and despite being full of need Sherlock was clearly in control.

John nodded once without any ounce of hesitation.

“Good, walk to my room like a soldier,” Sherlock commanded. And was that voice doing things to John. He could feel his skin burn and he could feel his cock burning and aching to be touched. As soon as he arrived in the room, John stood at attention and waited for Sherlock to command him but Sherlock stayed quiet. Sherlock walked towards John and stared at him intently. “Unbutton your trousers.” Sherlock commanded. That John could do with no problem, he unbuttoned them but then he hesitated before pulling them down, his hand at the waistband of his pants. Was he supposed to take them off too? He stared at Sherlock but there was no answer in his eyes just a smirk in place as he watched John squirm under his stare.

“Did you forget my command?” Sherlock asked John. Ashamed, terrified, and strangely turned on, John nodded. “John you will have to learn to listen to me. Obey me this time and I will punish you less. Remove your trousers and your pants. Get on your hands and knees on my bed,” Sherlock said disappearing into his closet.

John blushed as he rushed to obey. He peeled off his trousers and his pants faster than he ever had climbing onto the bed and getting on his hands and knees. He watched Sherlock as he exited from his closet with a riding crop in his hand. John’s eyes widened as he saw the rope and the crop. Sherlock released the crop and spread John’s legs to the distance he wanted before tying them up. John could feel some pre-cum dripping down his cock. Sherlock saw it too. “Antsy to begin are you, John? Don’t worry, we will soon,” Sherlock said as he spanked John hard on the bottom. The hit took John so by surprise that he cried out. “Kneel,” Sherlock said, and John could hear the smile in his voice. He kneeled quickly, obeying Sherlock.

Sherlock walked around John and faced him as he removed the rest of John’s clothes slowly making sure to let the clothes or his long fingers just barely brush against John’s hard cock. John breathed in and out through his nose trying to get control. “Put your hands behind your back,” Sherlock commanded and John obeyed. Sherlock tied them so that John would have no hope of moving his hands. “Good, John, good,” Sherlock said as he lightly rubbed John’s ass, taking his hand away and bring it back down hard, spanking him again. Again John cried out. Sherlock grabbed John by the shoulders and pushed him down so that his shoulders and face were on the bed. “Pick a safe word, John. Something to say when it’s too much and you want me to stop,” Sherlock commanded.

John thought for a moment unsure of what word to pick and then he thought of it. The word to play to Sherlock’s ego and show his willingness to participate, “Field Marshall,” John said and smiled at the groan it elicited from Sherlock. And so began the real fun.

Sherlock grabbed his riding crop and hit John’s upper back with it. The sting of the hit shouldn’t have made John react the way that he was but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t the fact that John was suddenly in love with the idea of being a submissive, it was the fact that John loved being Sherlock’s submissive. And then John felt it the slick press of a finger into his ass right before he was hit again by the riding crop. A moan escaped John’s lips as Sherlock began to work him soon sliding in a second finger. John’s breaths came faster with moans escaping him every time Sherlock rubbed against his prostrate with three fingers and a cry leaving his lips every time the riding crop landed on his skin and then right before John fell apart, the crop was gone and so were Sherlock’s fingers. John grumbled in desperation wanting so much to just come.

Sherlock was in front of him though his cock free. “Suck me, John” Sherlock commanded and John smiled before wrapping his mouth around Sherlock’s cock, his confidence growing with the sounds he kept making leave Sherlock. “Stop,” Sherlock commanded pulling away and getting behind John again. John could feel as Sherlock measured what way to enter and then John was blinded with the rush of pleasure and surprise. Sherlock was completely in him and John just felt so full with Sherlock inside of him. Sherlock set a rhythm where he kept hitting John’s prostate over and over again deliciously and driving him insane.

“Don’t come until I tell you too,” Sherlock commanded snapping his hips for emphasis. “You have to ask for permission. John struggled to hold in his orgasm but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“Sherlock, can I come,” John asked panting as he fought his orgasm.

Sherlock didn’t answer for a few more seconds and then finally came the yes that John was waiting for. His orgasm blew him away and he didn’t even feel as Sherlock kept going until he orgasmed as well. As John laid still on the bed, Sherlock untied the knots and John finally felt it.

“You didn’t use a condom?” John asked. The wetness inside him slightly uncomfortable.

Sherlock looked confused. “I didn’t think you’d mind it’s in the contract you signed.”

“I didn’t read the contract,” John said laughing. “Nothing on there would stop me from wanting you.”

And then Sherlock did something he never thought he would do. Sex was one thing but intimacy was another. He looked at John and kissed him on the mouth. And it was the best sensation he’d ever felt when John kissed him back.


End file.
